Mobile terminals that are worn on an arm like wristwatches (also hereinafter referred to as “wristband terminals”) have recently been becoming widespread.
For input to wristwatch terminals for operation, a touchscreen provided at the top of the terminal is mainly used. Alternatively, for example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique relating to wristwatch terminals with which gestures such as “hold,” “release,” and the like can be recognized and input as commands while the wristwatch terminal is worn on a wrist.